


A między nami serce

by Yashihimi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, boys being cute ziomy bo wszyscy tego potrzebujemy w tym fandomie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashihimi/pseuds/Yashihimi
Summary: Już nigdy więcej zamkniętych drzwi, zamkniętych sypialni, kluczy zostawianych w zamkach. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Przyzwyczaiłem się do ciężaru klucza w dłoni i do żegnania się z tym ciężarem, do odkładania kluczy bez obaw.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 9





	A między nami serce

**Author's Note:**

> Widziałem reklamę jakiegoś szamponu czy czegoś i pomyślałem o moich chłopcach i o tym, że moja dziewczyna lubi takie gesty i napisałem to dla niej, rok temu... albo już dwa? Jakoś tak.

Od prawego rogu, od okna, od drzwi, od sufitu, przez lewy róg, przez okno, przez drzwi, przez sufit, do prawego rogu, do doniczki z jednym z tych chwytliwych napisów o tym jak dom jest tam gdzie serce twoje – Nicky uznał to za zabawny pomysł, ja uznałem to za warte sprawdzenia jak szybko potrafi zrobić unik poza boiskiem, ty uznałeś, że wyszczerbiona doniczka to dobre miejsce na trzymanie szczotek i grzebieni dla naszych kotów. Do haczyków przy drzwiach, to tych koszmarnie dziecinnych zawieszek w kształcie śladów lisich łap, których znalezienie namalowało na twojej twarzy mocniejsze kolory niż codzienne, poranne biegi. Do najpaskudniejszego legowiska przy drzwiach, na którym leży już trzeci koc, odkąd Matt, z bezgraniczną dumą wypisaną na twarzy, pomógł ci je wnieść tu, na szóste piętro. Nie lubię gdy jest tu ktoś obcy, nawet jeśli ty mówisz, że _oni już nie są obcy_ , ale widzę jak patrzysz na tych ludzi i pozwalam im się tu pałętać. A ja - nie wiem gdzie zatrzymać wzrok, nie wiem gdzie zostawić wzrok, nie wiem co robić, nie pamiętam co się robi, kiedy się na ciebie nie patrzy.

Masz najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie i przyznanie tego, w samotności moich myśli, jest najboleśniejszym ciosem jaki mi zadano. Pszczółka mówi, że to normalne uczucie, że dużo ludzi tak czuje, że to naturalne, że kiedy – że tak się po prostu czuje; że to normalne, normalne, normalne. Bee, Bee, Bee moja ulubiona promotorka normalności. Która bawi się z potworami.

Renee też bawi się z potworami, _bawiła_ , nas już tak przecież nie nazywa, dla niej potwory to inny rodzaj ludzi. Jej naiwna wiara od lat jest intrygująca, umiarkowanie, na tyle, że może zostać. Zawsze się na to uśmiecha. Może ma rację, jej nie muszę obserwować gdy tu przychodzi i zagarnia uwagę tych kłopotów powleczonych sierścią, przynosząc im kąski od których, jak śmieje się Nicky, niedługo będąc się turlać a nie chodzić. Neil się na to krzywi ale nic nie mówi. Myśli, że nie wiem, że on też to robi, kiedy mnie nie ma. Renee poza tym przynosi dla mnie rady, bardziej kazania, o które nigdy jej nie prosiłem. Ona też mówi o wielu rzeczach, że są normalne, chociaż jej nic powiedziałem o tym, co trawi moje myśli, ona po prostu mi się przygląda, czasem przelotnie spojrzy na Neila, wraca do mnie, uśmiecha się i mówi, że _to normalne_. Brzmi jakby chciała powiedzieć, że to dobrze, że tak jest dobrze.

Jeden, drugi, trzeci papieros. Kilka razy mówisz mi żebym zamknął okno, chociaż wiesz, że tego nie zrobię. Wiesz, że każde twoje zniecierpliwione, podszyte rozbawieniem i prowokacją spojrzenie, wytrzymam. Czuję jak mięśnie twarzy robią mi się niebezpiecznie sztywne, napięte, ale to wszystko, wiesz, że dalej nie potrafię, więc gdzieś znika mi błękit, gdy odwracasz wzrok, wracasz do krajobrazu mieszkania do którego już się przyzwyczaiłem. Niebezpieczne słowo. Przyzwyczaić się, czterysta dwudziesta trzecia strona w słowniku, szósty wers od góry. Przyzwyczaić się, wdrożyć, oswoić. Najnowsze słowo, którego się nauczyłem. Przyzwyczaić się; przechodzisz z sypialni do salonu, rzucasz bluzę na sofę, ześlizguje się po oparciu, ale tego nie widzisz. Przyzwyczaić się; King dostrzega bluzę na podłodze i nie mija chwila a już na jej leży. Przyzwyczaić się; wracasz do sypialni, nie dziwi mnie to, często czegoś zapominasz gdy czujesz się bezpiecznie, widzisz Kinga, który teraz już mruczy, muszę odwrócić wzrok kiedy widzę jak patrzysz na tę scenę. Bluza zostaje na podłodze. Gaszę papierosa. Zamykam okno. Wynosisz z sypialni czyste ubrania i pytasz w naszych słowach czy idę z tobą. Nie odpowiadam, wzruszasz ramionami, idziesz do łazienki, ale zostawiasz uchylone drzwi.

Już nigdy więcej zamkniętych drzwi, zamkniętych sypialni, kluczy zostawianych w zamkach. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Przyzwyczaiłem się do ciężaru klucza w dłoni i do żegnania się z tym ciężarem, do odkładania kluczy bez obaw.

Przyzwyczajałem się do wszystkiego, do każdego ciosu, do każdego rodzaju bólu, ale nie miałem wtedy pojęcia jak straszne potrafi być przyzwyczajenie. Wtedy było naturalne, jak przedłużenie instynktu przetrwania, jak oddychanie, nawet gdy oddychało się coraz trudniej, to nie było ważne. Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić. Gdy przyzwyczaisz się do widoku krwi, nie przeraża cię już to gdzie krwawisz, czasem ten widok jest nawet kojący, z czasem to rutyna. Bee mówi, że to nigdy nie powinna być rutyna. Więc ostrożnie zaczynam dopuszczać do myśli fakt, że rutyna może obejmować coś innego, a przyzwyczajanie się nie jest tylko wyciszaniem bólu.

Sir dołącza do Kinga i próbuje wcisnąć się i zmieścić na kawałku bluzy, którego nie pokryło włochate i rozlane ciało pierwszego kota. Co za nonsens. Nonsens, bezsens, bzdura. Od pierwszej wizyty w schronisku przez niepotrzebne pytania pracownicy. _Na pewno te? Właściwie mieliśmy je uśpić, widzicie jego tylnie łapy? Do końca życia będzie potrzebować leczenia. To straszne, co ludzie potrafią zrobić_ – Ludzie są okrutni, prawda Neil? Nonsens z dwoma sztywnymi łapami i Bezsens z jednym okiem i twoja bzdurna determinacja, która wprawiła pracownicę ze schroniska w zakłopotanie. Nie wszystko musi być walką, Neil. Do tego też się przyzwyczaiłem.

Wchodzę do łazienki, prysznic szumi i w pomieszczeniu jest przyjemnie ciepło, ręce wcześniej skostniałe od siedzenia przy otwartym oknie, teraz drętwieją mi od różnicy temperatur. Zginam i rozprostowuję kilkukrotnie dłoń. Nie patrzę na nią, patrzę na twoją sylwetkę rysującą się za szybą prysznica. Dzisiaj nie jest odpowiedni dzień. Dzisiaj dzień smakuje jeszcze gorzkim koszmarem. Nie podchodzę bliżej, czekam.

Od jakiegoś czasu czekam inaczej. Chciałem powiedzieć Bee, że nie sądziłem, że można w ten sposób czekać – ale to nie dla niej, jeśli ktoś ma to usłyszeć, wolę, żebyś to był ty. Nie sądziłem, że można czekać na kogoś i w oczekiwaniu nie zaciskać dłoni na nożu. Na oparciu łóżka. Na szmacie dociśniętej do nowych ran na przedramieniu. Można czekać z pustymi dłońmi. Można czekać nie starając się oddychać jak najciszej by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Można czekać gdy walenie własnego serca nie zagłusza ci myśli. Można czekać nie wbijając obsesyjnie wzroku w drzwi. Można czekać i czuć zbierające się w brzuchu przyjemne mrowienie a nie mdłości. Do tego chyba nigdy się przyzwyczaję. Nie sądzę, że wykorzenię coś takiego, to zbyt obce.

Woda przestaje lecieć. Odgarniasz włosy do tyłu. Mokre, wydają się mieć jeszcze bardziej lisi kolor. A może zaraziłeś mnie tą sportową szajbą. Twoi przyjaciele, szczególnie Matt, byliby zachwyceni. Zauważasz mnie. Zamglona szyba nie pozwala mi tego zobaczyć, ale znam na pamięć twój uśmiech i to wystarcza. Odwracasz się i podchodzisz pod samą szybę, na zaparowanej powierzchni zaczynasz wodzić palcem by obrysować kształt najbardziej koślawego serca. Gdybym stał teraz bliżej, uderzyłbym w szybę z całej siły. W łazience robi się zbyt duszno żeby zostać.

To już 317%.


End file.
